PostMeteor Mayhem AKA Cloud's adventure
by Glandrid
Summary: This is an account of all the stuff that Cloud did after the events of the game. Part VIII has been added, in the next chapter we find out what happens to Tierra, after the free fall.If you read it I will send you a AIR GUITAR.
1. Chapter I: Prologue

Chapter 1: Prolouge  
  
After the the fight with Sephiroth, the whole Avalanche crew gathered together at the Ghost Hotel in the gold saucer to figure out what to do. Most were still shaken from Cid's landing (Which he blamed on a injury from the fight).  
  
"I know what I'm doing," said Barret, breaking the silence,"I'm going to get my kid and start a new life, in Corel."  
  
  
  
"I'm gonna go back to Rocket Town and uh ... GET SOME *$%^*&$ SHUT EYE.", yelled Cid almost falling out of his chair.  
  
  
  
"I dunno what I'm gonna do..", Yuffie said, quietly.  
  
  
  
"Why not go back to Wutai and settle down?" asked Nanaki.  
  
  
  
"I'm not going back to Wutai!" screamed Yuffie.  
  
"Why not?" asked Nanaki.   
  
"So you can't get all the materia!" snapped Yuffie,"Besides I like Cosmo canyon..."  
  
"Well I suppose I'll go back to my sin-filled dreaming.", said Vincent, without emotion.  
  
  
  
"I gonna go and help people in the slums." said Cait Sith, cheerfully.  
  
  
  
"I will go back and protect my village." said Nanaki, full of pride.  
  
"I'm gonna start a new bar somewhere, hopefully." Tifa said, enthusiastically.  
  
Everyone then look to Cloud, who had his head in his palms. Cloud then looked up.  
  
"Oh uh, I have some questions that need answering. My journey isn't over yet"   
  
Tifa stared at him,"You mean you're not coming with me?" she said sadly, almost coming to tears.  
  
  
  
"I won't be gone long" he said, comforting her.  
  
Cid coughed, "So this is our last night all together, eh?, don't get all mushy on me".  
  
That night while Cloud was lying in bed, there came a light knock at the door. Cloud got up from bed, and went to the door. When he opened the door, Tifa was standing there.  
  
"Can I stay with you tonight?" she said.   
  
He motioned her in. She walked over to the bed and sat down, Cloud closed the door and joined her. "Why did you come here?" asked Cloud.  
  
"I am worried I might not see you again, plus Cloud I.... love you." She began to Cry.  
  
Cloud reached over and held her in his arms, he stroked her hair. Then Tifa looked into his eyes, and they kissed. After a while, Tifa fell asleep in his arms, and he took her back to her room.   
  
  
  
"Goodnight" he said, walking away.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
AUTHOR'S COMMENT: Well ya don't think its all emotional, It gets better. Sorry for the short chapter. *laughs maniacally*  
  
Cloud, Tifa, and all related characters are trademarks of Squaresoft©. So please don't sue me. 


	2. Chapter II: The Beginning of the Adventu...

Chapter II: The beginning of the adventure!  
  
The sun shone through the window, into Cloud's eyes. He opened them remembering the night before.  
  
"Your finally awake, huh?", Asked Tifa, standing in the door way.  
  
"Yeah...what time is it?" asked Cloud, with MAJOR morning breath.  
  
"Its 7:30." Tifa told him,"Ugh, brush your teeth."  
  
"Sorry, heh heh." Cloud apologized, then he got up to go to the bathroom.  
  
"Besides I can't kiss you if your breath stinks." Tifa laughed.  
  
"Ooh la la.", Cloud said, with a laugh. He then went into the bathroom.Then there came a knock at the door. Tifa answered it,(Cause Cloud was having some problems in the washroom(Diarrhea)), It was Cid.  
  
"We're going to be meeting in a hour, in Corel. At Barret's place, ok?", Cid told her.  
  
"Yeah, ok.", Tifa replied, then she said bye to Cid and closed the door.  
  
"Who was that?", asked Cloud, who was sitting on the toilet still.  
  
"It was Cid, he told us to meet everyone in a hour, in Corel." Tifa informed Cloud.  
  
"Oh... well I better clean up this mess.", Cloud laughed.  
  
~20 min later~  
  
After Cloud and Tifa packed there stuff, they got on the next ride down from the Gold Saucer, and arrived a Barret's Place late...  
  
"You guys are late.", Yelled Barret, thumping Cloud hard on the back,"We're here to plan or destinations and who will come with us, so sit down and put that spiky head of yours to work."  
  
So Cloud was given the task of sorting who goes where and who can go with them.  
  
"So Barret your going to Calm to get Marlene sooo.. Cait Sith said he was going to the Slums so he can accompany you. Now Tifa told me she wanted to start her new bar at Gongaga, Yuffie and Nanaki can go. And umm Me and Vincent can get a ride with Cid half way cause he's going to Rocket Town, is everyone good with that?" Everyone nodded."Ok then I guess we better get going."  
  
Everyone was ready to depart. Barret walked over to Cloud,"Man I'm gonna miss having your spiky head around."  
  
"We will see each other again, Barret.", Cloud reassured him.  
  
"I'll miss all you guys, and so will Nanaki." Cried Yuffie, hugging everyone.  
  
After that Barret and Cait Sith left, and Cid was readying the Highwind with Vincent (Even though he doesn't know anything about mechanics) Cloud was sitting with Tifa.  
  
"Will I see you again?" Tifa asked him.  
  
"Of course you will, I can't Die knowing your alone..I love you too, Tifa", Cloud said Hugging her.  
  
"Ok were ready to go," Cid told Cloud, he then ran back to the ship.  
  
Cloud stood up and was walking away,"Wait Cloud," Tifa whisper.Cloud turned around and kissed Tifa, deeply.  
  
"I will always love you, Tifa", And with that Cloud left.  
  
"Tifa we hafta' go," Yuffie urged her, Tifa nodded.  
  
The Highwind's engines rumbled as they lifted into the air...  
  
"So what are ya gonna do when you get to Nibelheim?", Cid asked Cloud.  
  
"I'm gonna go to the ShinRa Mansion and try to find out what's really going on", Cloud Replied.  
  
"Can I come with you, I also seek answers?", Vincent asked.  
  
"Sure, I guess," Cloud answered, " When do we arrive?"  
  
"Ten minutes or lower", Cid told him,"I never thought, we'd make it this far, ya know?"  
  
"What, you mean 'Beat Sephiroth'?", Asked Cloud  
  
"Yeah, I mean you always made him out as if he were Invincible!"Cid laughed, putting another cigarette in his mouth.  
  
"We beat him cause we had spirit, and determination," said Vincent.  
  
Everyone was quiet for a while then Cid said, "There's Niblelheim, I'll take us down over there," He pointed a an empty patch of land.  
  
"...Cid that's the Ocean," Said Cloud blindly.  
  
"I knew that... what I did...It was a joke...hehehe," Cid chuckled. Cid brought them down a few kilometers from the town.  
  
"You coming with us,'' Cloud asked Cid.  
  
"Sure I guess", Cid laughed.  
  
They walked into the town, it seemed more like old times(There weren't whores lying on the ground).  
  
"I'm gonna find a !@#$%^& bar!", Cid said an walked away.  
  
"You going to the Mansion, right?", Vincent asked, darkly  
  
"Yeah, I am",Cloud replied.  
  
"Lets go then!" Vincent whispered.  
  
They walked up the path to the Mansion, the moon lit there path. At the gate were to guards, Cloud and Vincent walked up to them.  
  
"What's your business here?" Asked the shorter guard, shifting his spear.  
  
"We come to Visit some friends," Vincent lied to them.  
  
"Do they know your coming?"Asked the other guard.  
  
"....No", said Cloud.  
  
"Then get the ^%#$ outta here!?!", Said the guards.  
  
Cloud an Vincent walked away,"Since when do they have guards?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Since there was something going on in there,"Smirked Vincent.  
  
So they went back to the Inn to plan a way to get in the ShinRa mansion, while Cid got hammered.  
  
END OF CHAPTER II  
  
So what did ya think, I made it longer and all and there's a BIG Twist comming up that will leave you speechless.  
  
~Roeper and Ebert give it two thumbs WAY UP~  
  
Ya so Review an all and yea you do that. Mwhahahahhahhaha!?!? 


	3. Chapter III: Inside the Basement of the ...

Chapter III: Inside the Basement of the ShinRa Mansion  
  
The door to the bar opened up and in walked two men, one had spiky blonde hair with a strange uniform and a Huge sword, the other had long black hair, and a red cape.The two men walked over to a man sitting at the bar, a man with blonde hair, and what looked like an old pilot uniform."Wanna beer?," the drunken pilot asked them.  
  
"No thanks," said the man with the red cape, waving his his hand to him.  
  
"Common Cid, we have to get a room at the inn," said the blonde man lifting the pilot to his feet.  
  
"Whatever, your the camel." said the drunken pilot. The man with sword, lifted Cid from his perch, and carried him into the night, while the man with the red cape, paid off Cids tab.  
  
"One room please?" Cloud asked the woman at the reception desk.  
  
"Up the stairs on the left...It the only room in our Inn," The receptionist laughed, then throw a key a Clouds face.  
  
"Thanks!?!?," Cloud said, then he proceeded up the stairs.  
  
"Where .... are you *hiccup* taking meeeeeee?", Cid inquired.  
  
"To get some sleep, so you can fly home in the morning," Cloud told him, for the fifth time.  
  
"Your hair smells like cabbage," Cid laughed. Cloud then put Cid on a bed who almost Instantly fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
"Your late!", Said Vincent sitting in the window sill.  
  
"Cid puked on me, ok!?!", Cloud said darkly,"You know how heavy that guy is?", He said pointing at Cid.  
  
"Now's not the time for that Cloud, we have to begin planning!", Vincent said walking over to a table an sitting.  
  
"We could scale the walls, or maybe you could throw a smoke grenade or maybe I could show them my big hu--", Cloud was cut off by Vincent.  
  
"-Shhhhh, did you hear that?"Vincent whispered.  
  
"That was me," Cloud said covering his nose.  
  
"No I heard a scream," Vincent told him,"There it is again!?!?".  
  
"Lets GO!", Cloud said, running out of the room for the stairs. Vincent opened the window and jumped out.  
  
Cloud sprinted up to the Mansion gate. Vincent was already there.  
  
"Put him down, stranger!", said Vincent in a stern voice. When Cloud got there he saw who Vincent was talking too.  
  
Standing in the moon light, by the gate was a Man, he wore a long, dark green cloak, in his one hand he held a sickle in the other a short sword. He looked toward them. Moon light lighting his face Cloud could make out his face in detail. He gasped. It looked like Sephiroth, only he had teeth like a Vampire, blood stained his face."What do you want with me," he said in a rasping voice,"Do you want to fight me?".  
  
Cloud took out his sword. Vincent kept his hand on his gun. The Green cloaked man jumped through the air and tackled Vincent to the ground."You smell...Like me!?!?", The Green cloaked man whispered in his ear. He then threw Vincent into the Mansion gate, Vincent fell to the ground.  
  
"You bastard!?!", Cloud cried, running at him full tilt with sword ready to swing.The Green cloaked man jumped out of the way just in time. Cloud turned a struck again. The Green cloaked man caught the blow between his weapons, then pushed Cloud down. Cloud dropped to the ground. His sword fell a few Inches to far for him to reach.The Green cloaked man jumped on top of him and put the sickle to his throat.  
  
"You look good," The Green cloaked man said.He increased the pressure on his throat.Cloud choked."I'm going to enjoy this", But before he could there was a bang and The Green cloaked man fell to the ground, blood spurting from his arm.Cloud rolled over a grabbed his sword. He then took a swing at The Green cloaked man. He screamed in agony. The attack connected, right into his chest."This isn't the last you'll see of me!", He then jumped in the air an vanished.  
  
Cloud stood up. Feeling his throat."I'm ok, thanks for saving me Vincent", the ex-soldier said.  
  
"No problem... but who was that?", Vincent questioned.  
  
"Whatever he was, he did something in that Mansion...lets go!" Cloud said running for the Mansion. Vincent following.  
  
The Mansion was dark all but for a dim haze streaming in from the moon."What are they doing in this Mansion?", Cloud asked himself. Cloud walked up the stairs to the second floor, turned right and went down a hall to the room with the hidden door.Cloud pushed the door open, there were long planks of wood all the way down. Cloud began his walk down, the sight of the mansion brought back forgotten memories. He remembered Zack, the guy who helped him escape when they where trapped in the test tubes in the basement, he would be dead if it weren't for him.  
  
"Something's not right here?!?", whispered Vincent to Cloud.  
  
They reached the bottom to find they were to late. Scientists bodies lie all down the corridor, puddles of blood everywhere, even on the walls. They then came to the lab, the door was slightly open, the smell of decay reeked through.   
  
Cloud pushed open the door, in the lab were to test tubes. He peered into one. Inside was a woman! she had gray hair like Sephiroth."Vincent take a look!'', Cloud pointed a the tank.  
  
"Hmph, we should get here out!",said the man in the red cloak. Cloud nodded.   
  
Vincent opened a valve on the side of the tank, and all the liquids spewed out to the floor. Cloud walked over and un-locked the tank and opened the door. The girl fell into his arms. She looked to be twenty or so.   
  
"She's out cold", Cloud said, clearing her face of the gooey substance. She coughed then began to breath.   
  
"Better cover her, she is nude", Vincent got a towel and wrapped her in it.  
  
Then Cloud set her down, and went to the next tube. He couldn't see what was inside. But he opened it up anyway. The moment he opened it, out sprang a clone of Sephiroth. He pinned Cloud to the ground and began strangling him. Vincent spun around and saw what was happening, he drew his gun from his holster. He shot the clone in the head, the clone slid off Cloud to the ground where Vincent walked over and shot it once more.  
  
"Just making sure", Vincent smiled.  
  
"Yeah, Thanks again", Cloud said, filling his lungs with air,"Well we know there's no beautiful woman in that one, eh?", Cloud laughed.  
  
"Well lets go", Cloud said picking up the girl.  
  
"I'm gonna stay and read some of these reports", Vincent said, tonelessly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
END OF CHAPTER AGHHH!?!?  
  
So what did everyone think review it an tell me, and the same if you have a complaint or so on.  
  
In the next chapter we learn more about what's up with the Vampire!?!?   
  
~Your welcome to help yourself to anything in the fridge, Mwhhahahhhahhahahahhahahahhahahah~ Ganondorf~ 


	4. Chapter IV: Clones

Chapter IV: Clones  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
The town of Niblehiem was always shrouded in darkness, but what would they think in the morning, when they found the two dead guards, and what about the scientists in the basement of that dreadful Mansion...  
  
Cloud walked down the path and out the gates of the ShinRa Mansion, in his arms he held a young woman. She had grey hair and was covered in some blankets. The blonde man carried her into the inn.  
  
Cloud peeked around the Inn corner, the keeper was asleep. He hurried up the stairs to his room. He set the girl on a bed.  
  
"Cid's gone...?," Cloud said to himself. he ran to the window and peered out. The Highwind was gone there was no mistaking that. "I hope he'll make it home ok."  
  
The girl on the bed groaned and rolled over in her comma like sleep.  
  
Cloud walked over to the bed. He looked at her face. She looked a lot like Sephiroth, the only thing different where her feminine features, a smaller nose, longer eyelashes and a fairer complexion.  
  
"What's to stop you from murdering me in my sleep?," he murmured to the sleeping clone.   
  
"According to these reports, she can't," said a voice behind Cloud.  
  
Cloud spun around," You startled me!"  
  
"Sorry. Here are some reports on the clones." Vincent handed them to Cloud. Cloud stared at them in amazement. He read aloud.  
  
Clone 32 progress report: Year X, Month X, Day X.  
  
Clone 32 other wise know by the staff as Crimsion, has show amazing progress. His DNA is a combination of Sephiroth, Jenova and Vincent Valentine, has given him outstanding powers. Maybe the best Clone produced. The Septhiroth DNA gave him Physical strength, Jenova DNA gave him Mental wisdom and so on, and lastly the 'Vincent' DNA gave him super natural abilities and also fangs. We had the fangs removed after he attacked some staff, he appears to have some thirst for human blood!  
  
Year X, Month X, Day X.  
  
Crimsion has been trained with lots of weapons, we let him kill all the monsters in the Mansion! He has become Level 76, we are concerned that he will become agitated that there are no more monsters for him to kill(He has a tendency to drink the blood of his kills) we are asking to move him to Midgar, we got your reports of a growing monster population. We are ready to move him.  
  
Year X, Month X, Day X.  
  
Crimsion has show aggressiveness towards others, and unstable sanity. We are asking to move him to Midgar IMMEDIATELY.  
  
"Apparently that man that attacked us is Crimsion, here is a sheet on the girl," Vincent handed the next one's to Cloud.  
  
Clone 31Progress report: Year X, Month X, Day X.  
  
Clone 31 has finally been developed! But apparently we added to much Jenova DNA to this one, as she came to be a Woman!! She show impressive knowledge but is no good for battle. When we sent her with crimsion to clear the Mansion, she said she wouldn't kill the beasts without a cause. We have come to the conclusion that she was a DNA mess and that she should be recycle her. She rests in the tube until that time.  
  
"I couldn't find anything else on them," Vincent said sadly," But I did find out some info on how to wake the clones. It said on the paper that you should just let them rest until they come to."  
  
"Easy enough, tomorrow will get some clothe's for her." Cloud laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
END OF CHAPTER!!???!?!?  
  
So what does everyone think!?!?  
  
If you put up a review, I'll give you a air guitar.  
  
In the next chapter the girl wakes up.  
  
That's all I got.lol 


	5. Chapter V: Bed and Breakfast

Chapter V: Bed and Breakfast  
  
+~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+   
  
The town of Neblihiem was covered in a morning dew, the sun rising, gently warming the earth. Sun slowly covered the town waking people for a morning they would never forget...  
  
At that moment a guy on the other side of town was waking. He rolled over, sun pouring into his closed eyes."Uhhh mm phhh,"the boy grumbled in his half awake ness. He reached up and cleaned his eyes, which were full of the sand mans dust. The brown haired boy pulled himself from his bed, and walked a crossedthe room and opened the window. The smell of desecrating flesh filled his nostrils.He choked.  
  
The brown haired boy walked to his dresser and pulled on his clothes, a pair of dark colored jeans, and a tee shirt. He ran down the stairs silently, avoiding the creaky steps till he reached the bottom. He opened a closet and pulled on some boots. Then he put on his hat and ran outside, to find the smell.  
  
"I'm gonna go out and buy some clothes, for the girl, keep an eye on her for me!," The ex-SOLDIER asked the man lying in the bed.  
  
"Sure," he replied quietly.  
  
The man with the Blonde spiky hair put on his boots and left. He followed the stairs down to the lobby.  
  
"Excuse me Mr.Strife, there's quite the commotion outside!, might I suggest you stay in for a while. Breakfast will be ready soon!," the inn keeper said in a friendly voice.  
  
"I've got thing to do today, i real--," The inn keeper cut Cloud off.  
  
"We've got waffles!", the inn keeper grinned,"and ....Pancakes!!."  
  
Clouds mouth dropped. The inn keeper took Clouds arm and lead him to the kitchen.  
  
Twenty minutes later Vincent was caught abruptly by the scent of roasting hash browns. He walked almost subconsciously down the stairs, towards the kitchen.  
  
Cloud looked up abruptly,"WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT THIS?".  
  
"No one, I smelt Hash browns!," Vincent drooled happily as he saw the Inn keeper come in with a tray covered in Hash browns.  
  
"I swear, if your oven were bigger I'd think your fattening us up!," Cloud laughed.  
  
"You haven't seen the oven in the basement!," the Inn keeper murmured, under his breath.  
  
"Did you say something?," Vincent asked.  
  
"No...No!," the Inn keeper left them to there breakfast.  
  
"Well I'm stuffed, I'm gonna go shopping!," Cloud stood up and left.  
  
After Cloud left, Vincent continued munching, out behind him came the Inn keeper, in his hand was a pan. He lifted the pan in the air...  
  
"Ummm, excuse me but... I'm shopping for a girl and I uh need some clothes for her..,"Cloud whispered to the old lady behind the counter.  
  
"HEY!, TERICE WE GOT A GUY HERE WHO NEEDS TO BY SOME CLOTHES FOR HIS GIRLFRIEND!," The old lady yelled in Clouds face.  
  
Cloud wiped a mound of saliva from his face.  
  
"Hello, I'm Terice, what do you need help with?," In a very warm voice.  
  
"Well I'm here to buy some clothes for a friend of mine.... she doesn't like to shop," the ex-SOLDIER told her.  
  
"Oh ok, come this way sir," she said, guiding him in the direction of the girls clothes section...  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
END OF CHAPTER!  
  
This chapter I tried to ad some disturbed humor I hoped it work anyhoo I lied about the girl waking up, but she has to in the next chapter... cause if she doesn't *Shakes fist*  
  
Thanks for reading, if you review I'll send you a air guitar! 


	6. Chapter VI: WAKE UP GAWD DAMNIT

Discailamer: I don't own FF7 or Metal Gear solid, that covers it  
  
Chapter VI: Wake up damn you!  
  
+~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+   
  
The sun was slowly setting, the town was in quite the PICKLE.  
  
A door opened to a clothing shop. Out stumbled a young man, with blonde spiky hair, at the age of 23 (sorry if that's not right). He had to large bags of clothes in each hand. He looked at the sun, blazing at him, the man stared at the sun. Delusional from five hours of shopping so much.  
  
His mouth opened, in a dry voice, he said to the sun,"Damn you and your brightness!." He then felt a tug at his pants he looked down into the eyes of a young boy about the age of fifteen.  
  
"Are you ok?," the boy questioned.  
  
"NO, NO, no I'm NOT!," the ex-SOLDIER yelled loudly.  
  
"Are you staying at the inn?," the boy questioned.  
  
"Yes, WHO TOLD YOU?," the blonde man whisper.  
  
"Follow me." the boy ordered.  
  
"Whatever you say," Cloud croaked.  
  
The young boy guided him back to the hotel, past the old water tower. Every time they passed something Cloud would dish out some type of insult or comment. They walked to the hotel, the boy held the door for Cloud, the Inn keeper looked up, a large bump on his forehead.  
  
Cloud walked up to the Inn keeper, he reached out for his face and whispered, "You have a very fine fuzz on you face."  
  
"Yes... yes I do.. Um your friend was worried about you, you had better go see him... maybe that young boy can help you up the stairs," the Inn keeper said pointing towards the boy.  
  
The brown haired boy took Clouds arm and guided him up the stairs.  
  
When they reached the room Vincent was sitting on a bed talking to the girl.  
  
"Your are finally back, who's that?," Vincent asked.  
  
Cloud didn't answer, he just walked to the bed and collapsed, so the boy introduced himself.  
  
"Um well I'm Phill, I live two house's down. I saw your friend stumbling along and decided to help him." The boy smiled.  
  
"Well that's very kind. You can go now," Vincent waved him away.  
  
The boy walked away, looking rather disapointed. Once he was gone, Vincent got up and looked into the bags,"Hmmm he's out cold. I guess I will have to dress her," he took the bags over to the bed and began to dress the lifeless girl.   
  
Cloud opened his eyes, his stomach growling. He looked over, the girl was propped up on a chair, dressed. Cloud looked around. Vincent was gone and there was a note. Cloud read it.  
  
Cloud I've gone out for a while. There's some food for you on my bed, keep a eye on the girl.  
  
~Vincent.  
  
Cloud sat up, scratched his spiky hair and walked over to the bed where the food was, steak and crystal clear water.  
  
"COOOOOOOOOOOOL, I love steak," Cloud shouted, inhaling the steak. He was gulping down his drink when he saw the girl, he walked over to her. Her lips were dry. He gave her a swig of the water. She choked it down.  
  
"Urggghhhhh, Meryl.....Metal Gear.......LIQUID!?!," she cried in her sleep.   
  
"Ahhhhhhh wake up," The blonde man cried. He shook her till she awoke.  
  
"AHHH, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?!?," the girl screamed.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
END OF CHAPTER!  
  
I hoped you enjoyed it, if you don't know I put a little Metal Gear solid, If you like'd it Review and tell me amd I'll keep the MGS in the story!  
  
~Phill 


	7. Chapter VII: FF7, 11,11, phone Cloud's v...

Disclamer: I don't own FF7, that covers it.  
  
Chapter VII: FF7-11-11, phone Clouds vila, hey, hey, hey!  
  
+~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+   
  
"Your Awake?," Cloud gasped jumping back.  
  
"Yes who the hell are you?," She asked him.  
  
"I'm umm Cloud...Cloud Strife!," He informed her.  
  
"Well that's nice...," She said giving him a strange look," What am I doing here?"  
  
"Me and my friend found you in a test tube, in the basement of the ShinRa Mansion," The blonde man said to her,"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm ...I'm....I don't have a name," She said sadly.  
  
"Well that's ok... Do you know a man named Crimsion?," Cloud asked.  
  
"...Yes, I do... Have you met him?," She inquired.  
  
"Yes, unfortunately...," Cloud said, remembering the fight.  
  
"Crimsions a bad bad man," The girl with gray hair whispered,"He has plans..."  
  
"What are these plans?," Cloud asked, getting anxious to know more about the mystirious vampire.  
  
"When we were training he told me his plan... he wants to find the White Materia...," she whispered.  
  
"But the White Materia is harmless to evil...Its for good!," Cloud snickered at her stupidity.  
  
"The White Materia has more power than you can imagine, it's the ultimate summon materia..."  
  
"Well we have to stop him...right?," Cloud asked.  
  
"Of course," She replied.  
  
"He's ahead of us by a day.. We must go now...," Cloud told her.  
  
Cloud ran around searching his stuff, "I found it!," He exclaimed.  
  
"What's that?," the girl questioned.  
  
"Its called PHS, kind of like a cell phone."  
  
"Who are you gonna phone?"  
  
"A friend ... his name's Cid," Cloud told her, while typing in numbers.  
  
Cid was sleeping, in his bed... 'Ring,ring. Ring, Ring'. Cid rolled over, grabbed the phone."Hello, Highwind Pizza, no deliveries after eleven!!," he murmured to the receiver.  
  
"Cid...?"Said a voice which sounded like Cloud's.  
  
"Oh oh, Hi Cloud!," Cid said waking up.  
  
"Can you come and pick me up in Neblihiem as soon as possible..?"Clouds voice asked in a crackly manor.  
  
"Oh sure ... When?"  
  
"As soon as possible!,"Cloud said.  
  
"Ok, how does nine o'clock sound?," Cid asked.  
  
"Good, good. Well I got to go. Bye!,"Then Cloud hung up.  
  
"Who was that, Cid?," Asked Shera rolling over in the bed.  
  
"It was Cloud.... I got to go."  
  
"Why?," Shera asked.  
  
"I dunno... I guess he needs my help," Said Cid climbing out of bed.  
  
The Ex-SOLDIER sat deep in thought...  
  
"Do you know where the White Materia is?," She asked him.  
  
"Yes... it's at the City of the Ancients," He said, his head in his hands.  
  
"We can't let him get a hold of it," She told him for the third time.  
  
"Yeah... do you have a type of weapon your good with?,"Cloud said looking up from his palms.  
  
"I ...I dunno," She whispered," They only let me use a Reaper, during  
  
training."  
  
"Ok, I'll go to the local weapon shop... and pick you up one," said Cloud, getting his shoes on and walking out the door. Only moment's after he was gone, Vincent came in, and they began to chat.  
  
Cloud strolled across the street, and spotted the shop. He had bought weapons here on his adventure. He walked in, and began to look at the selection. Cloud walked into the back, the moment he did, the weapon shop door opened again.  
  
Cloud walked back in, Reaper in hand. The shop keeper was standing there. White as a sheet.  
  
"How much for this one?," Cloud asked him.  
  
"Uh uh ... it's free...,"The shop keeper stuttered.  
  
"Sweet," Said Cloud strolling outside.  
  
"So what your saying is that this Crimsion guy, he want's the white Materia and when he get's it he's gonna summon, the ultimate summon?," Vincent repeated.  
  
"Yes exactly!," She exclaimed.  
  
"This can't be good...,"He whispered.  
  
"Nope, but we ha-," Cloud walked in, startling her. Vincent didn't look surprised.   
  
"I got the reaper," Cloud told her. She examined it.   
  
"Looks good!," She said.  
  
"We have to give you a name,"Vincent said in an understanding voice.  
  
"Yeah," Cloud agreed.  
  
"What about... Rena?," Vincent asked.  
  
"Too peppy,"Cloud said lazily.  
  
"Hmmm, I know... Tierra!," Vincent said.  
  
"I like it," Cloud agreed," What do you think?"  
  
"I like it... Its good,"She nodded happily.   
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
END OF CHAPTER!  
  
What did you guy's think? Can I improve it? I'll only know if you REVIEW!!!  
  
~Glandrid~ 


	8. Chapter VIII: Free Fall

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, that covers it.  
  
Chapter VIII: Free fall   
  
Authors note: Sorry I had the wrong Idea, A reaper is supposed to be a Scythe. A helpful reviewer informed me of that mistake!  
  
+~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+  
  
The sky had taken on a deep pink, the kind during a sunrise. Few clouds lined the sky's. In the distance was a airship. It cut through the silence with rumbling engines. It moved quickly, until it slowed down into a decent.  
  
A man with spiky blond hair walked outside the inn of Nebliehem. He waved for his companions to follow. Soon after walked out a man in a red cape, and a girl in gray clothes.  
  
"Hurry up or Cid will leave without us!," The blond man shouted to the others.  
  
"Were coming Cloud," Shouted back the girl.  
  
"Hurry quicker," Laughed Cid, taking a drag of his cigarette.  
  
Tierra ran up panting,"Who are you?," she asked sucking in some air.  
  
"I'm Cid," He said staring her down, as though she should know him.  
  
"Cid she was in the basement of the ShinRa Mansion, she doesn't know who you are. Hell she had no idea who I am!,"Cloud joked.  
  
Cid stepped up to Cloud,"Are you saying your better than me. Is that what that's about?!?"  
  
"No no, it just that... last one on the Highwind is a rotten egg!," And then Cloud ran away.  
  
"That's good enough for me," Cid said, chasing after Cloud.  
  
"What was that about?," asked Tierra.  
  
"Out of my way, Jerk ass!," Said Vincent, pushing her aside.  
  
"Well I never," And she followed.  
  
Cid pushed some buttons, and the Highwind came to life. Engines rumbling. The Highwind rose into the sky.  
  
"So... where we going?," Cid asked, looking behind him at everyone,"And who's the girl?"  
  
"My names Tierra,"She said, wandering of, looking at the Highwind.  
  
"Were going to the City of the Ancients," Vincent told him.  
  
"Haven't we already been there?," Cid pondered.  
  
"Yes, but ... I guess I'll have to explain what's going on then," Cloud said, pushing his hand through his hair.  
  
So Cloud explain the story of Crimsion and Tierra, and the White Materia's secret powers...  
  
"So we have to basically get the White Materia before Crimsion, right?," Cid asked.  
  
"Correct, how far till we get to the City of Ancients?," Cloud inquired.  
  
"Four minutes," Cid reported.  
  
Meanwhile...   
  
Tierra walked through the hall until she came to a small room. Inside that room was a big yellow bird. She looked around. No one was inside the room, so she walked over to the big bird.  
  
"Hello big birdie what's your name?,"  
  
"There's The City of Ancients," Cloud said. He turned around. Vincent was sitting in a chair by a control panel,"Where's Tierra?"  
  
"I dunno, I'll go look for her," Said Vincent getting up, and walking out.  
  
"Do you want some hay, Mr.. Billy?,"Tierra asked the Chocobo.  
  
"Kweh, KWEH!,"The chocobo screamed with delight. Tierra scratched behind the birds ear.  
  
"They like it when you do that," Vincent said appearing beside her.  
  
"Where the hell did you come from!,"Tierra screamed, jumping back.  
  
"I dunno...,"Vincent said, pondering that himself, "But that's not important right now. Were about to land. We found the City of Ancients."  
  
"Oh ok, I'll go to the upper deck right away,"and she ran out of the room.  
  
"There's something... different about that girl...,"Vincent said, walking slowly after her.   
  
"Well here goes nothing,"Said Cid, putting on his Parachute,"My boys will look after the ship, and I can phone them so we can be picked up!"  
  
"Well that's good I guess,"Cloud said adjusting his parachute.  
  
"How does this thing work?," Asked Tierra fooling with her chute.  
  
"Well we all jump of the deck, and when I give the signal you all pull your cords. Then we glide to the City of the Ancients," Cid informed her.  
  
"We've done it before, so don't worry,"Cloud reassured her.  
  
Cid walked to the railing,"Well its now or never people." He then climbed up on the railing. The others followed his lead.  
  
"Ok, here goes nothing,"Said Cid, jumping off the railing. Then Vincent jumped, followed by Tierra, then finally Cloud.  
  
Cid folded his arms and legs together so he would fall faster than everyone. Vincent fall looked almost as if he was flying, he looked so calm, even Cid looked a little scared. Tierra stuck out her arms and legs, she was even laughing, and Cloud just fell in a normal position.  
  
Cid looked at his altitude gauge, it was time. He lit a flare and tossed it out, then pulled his chute. The others saw the flare and pulled there chutes.   
  
Tierra looked around her vest, she couldn't find the string. She started to panic, then she saw it. She grasped it in her hand and pulled. There was nothing, nothing happened. She screamed as she fell towards the earth.  
  
Cloud was drifting across the sky, when he saw Tierra fall past him. He immediately pulled out his pocket knife and cut his chute, returning to a free fall. He pushed his arms and legs together, and increased his fall.  
  
Cid looked and saw Tierra fall past him followed by Cloud, it looked as if Cloud cut his chute. Cid released his chute and fell with them.   
  
Vincent looked and wondered what the hell was going on...then he went to sleep.  
  
Cloud could see Tierra, she was only maybe twelve feet from him. He reached his arms out, but wasn't close enough, then he looked down. The earth was growing ever larger. He reached for her, but it was no use she was too far away. Just then arms wrapped around him, it was Cid.  
  
The old Pilot reached up and pulled out his second chute. Slowing them down."Cid you have to save her," Cloud screamed at him.  
  
"There's nothing we can do for her,"Cid said, looking down.  
  
Tierra grew smaller and smaller, until she vanished....   
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
END OF CHAPTER!  
  
Mwhahaha aren't I evil, Yep killing of main characters sure is fun... I wonder if killing real people is this fun?....   
  
71-days until CHRISTMAS baby!!! 


End file.
